


'til our compass stands still

by ShakyHades



Series: Atlas [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Obi-Wan takes care of them all basically, Timeline What Timeline, as always, but it leans heavily to the slash side, i'm a sap, it's Shmi, it's kinda ambiguous again, so don't worry?, the road trip au, uh i can't help it?, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakyHades/pseuds/ShakyHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin can't help but agree with every story about a girl or boy that was born in a small town and wants to escape from it.<br/>Theirs, though, is less fantastical, and they never thought their path to belonging would be so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til our compass stands still

**Author's Note:**

> Title from West, by Sleeping At Last.  
> I'm thinking of making a series of short stories inspired by the songs of one of their albums, Atlas Year One. So, uh, I hope you're excited? Cause I'm freaking out.  
> As always, feel free to point any mistakes. I know I make them.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were born in the same small town and had known each other almost their whole lives, considering their mothers had been best friends. Their houses were on the same street and they studied at the same schools, as it happens in small towns such as these. They had been a trio, once; the sweet but fierce and very intelligent Padmé was their best friend too. However, as much as she loved her family, she had fled to a bigger city as soon as she finished high school, dreaming of being able to change the world.

The two of them had lingered for a few more years, wanting to leave but never managing to do so. Obi-Wan would have left already if not for Anakin, the former's parents already dead and buried, and an older sister who couldn't understand his need to run away scowling down at him. Anakin still had his mother, the woman he loved above anyone else, and Obi-Wan knew he couldn't leave without her. Shmi, however, wanted to stay. She had fled too, when she was their age, and had tired of it. Now that she had a place she could call home, she didn't want to let go.

Then there was a car accident and Shmi was gone, too. Obi-Wan and Anakin had already left the town not even one week later.

The first few weeks, Obi-Wan didn’t let Anakin drive. The younger man is too shaken still, prone to bursts of anger and self-destructive rage, and as much as Anakin tried to hide it, Obi-Wan knew the other was contemplating suicide. Instead of saying anything, he simply continues offering his company and understanding, but never his pity. He knows Anakin would lash out even more if he even _thought_ that Obi-Wan was staying with him only out of pity.

_(but there’s no reason for Anakin to think that, because Obi-Wan believes he’s the strongest man he’s ever met and doesn’t hide it)_

So Obi-Wan simply keeps on driving, leaving their troubles behind, with nowhere to truly go.

 

x

 

Leaving that blasted town had been their dream since they were teens. They had quickly realized that the life led on it was not enough, and with it, came the plans to run away.

Slowly, they started saving quite a nice amount of money, gotten from short, simple jobs, like fixing things or helping someone's child with their homework. It had grown even more in the years they had stayed there only because of Shmi, a part of it always reserved for emergencies. When they finally ran, Obi-Wan knew they had enough for months if they used it wisely. And if not, they could always stop at a random place and get more through the same means of before, until they were set to go again.

Sometimes, they'd talk about where they could settle down. They would also talk about going to the city Padmé lives, but they never followed through with it, content to keep driving aimlessly. They ended up seeing most of the country, but they always took care to stay away from the biggest cities, wordlessly sharing the want to keep the best for last.

_(both knew they still weren't ready for it, to stop their trip and start a life again)_

It's funny how little time matters when you have no goals in mind. Days blurred together, discovering new places and new foods, sleeping in not-exactly-respectable motels, or even in the car itself. Even Obi-Wan, who had been so aware of time, lost track of it, felt as if it had lost its importance. Remembering how people were always in such a hurry to get somewhere became a reason for laughter, and they never felt freer.

 

x

 

One day, weeks and months after Shmi's death, Anakin gets up from his bed just as Obi-Wan is about to fall asleep. He had been very quiet these last few days, but not as much as on the first ones.

Obi-Wan can't help being a little surprised when Anakin lifts the covers of the bed he's lying on, and scoots to the side without thinking about it. He watches as the other man nests himself to his side, pleasantly shocked with this turn of events. And then Anakin lies his head on Obi-Wan's chest, listening to his heartbeat, one of his arms going around Obi-Wan's waist, and the older man doesn't even try to stop himself from hugging him tightly, glad to finally having him back.

_(back by his side, where he never really left)_

Obi-Wan knows Anakin did it as a mean to show him his gratitude, his love, his understanding, his worry. To thank him for taking care of himself when he was unable to do so. To thank him for simply being there.

_(because his constant presence was the only reason for him to keep going sometimes)_

_(because he knew Obi-Wan didn't want to lose him (too))_

The next day, Obi-Wan throws the car keys to Anakin, who catches them with a surprised reflex. He only gives an honest smile for the question in Anakin's gaze.

 

x

 

After over a year on the road, they start thinking about where they could settle in. They finally make real, concrete plans to visit Padmé, and if they come to like the city, they agreed they'd might even stay in it. These days, they don't even bother asking for a room with two beds, because only one of them would be used anyway.

Anakin confesses that the kisses Obi-Wan presses to his temple, his shoulders, and his nape are one of his favorite things. Obi-Wan only grins and hugs him tighter. They're happy.

 

x

 

They arrange a meeting with Padmé as soon as they're in the same town. She seems to be very busy but happy, having started her political career. She's on her element there, passionate and willing to fight for what's right, and they've never seen her like that.

Both quickly decide that it's a fitting look for her, and that night, the three of them talk as if they were still teens, and their golden trio is finally together again.

 

x

 

Obi-Wan and Anakin decide to stay in the city, after all. There are thousands of things they could do and learn, and they decide to enroll in the state's university, to finally follow their dreams. They rent an apartment close to the campus and live in it together, as they always have. Their classmates always laugh about how in sync they are, how close they seem. Anakin's reaction is to laugh with them, joking and telling stories of their embarrassing childhood. Obi-Wan's reaction is to smile, and when Anakin gets too daring on his stories, he retaliates, telling some of Anakin's too.

To them, their biggest achievement is finding where they belong. And the greatest reward is the happiness it brings.


End file.
